Operation Hyougoku
by StAr-StreAk95
Summary: Toshirou's agent partner dies in a fire. So he has to get a new one. What happens when that new partner was a girl you knew since kindergarten. A girl you knew to be a shy timid creature. A girl named Hinamori Momo... HitsuHina
1. The Great Fire

(A/N In this fic, there is the CIA

(A/N In this fic, there is the CIA. It is separated into 2 groups. The Offensive group and Defensive. Momo's offensive codename was Agent Tobiume, but she had to change it since she swapped groups.)

_2235_

_Aizen Sousuke Castle_

Toshirou panted heavily. Everything was a mess. He turned right and continued to try and find his way out of this god-forsaken castle. Damn it! Why did it have to be so big? A guard was hot on his tail as he continued to run. Toshirou peeked behind he to see the guard pull out a rifle. He narrowed his eyed and did a back flip. He landed on the guards back. The guard was surprised by the sudden impact so Toshirou took that chance and hit the guard hard on the shoulder blade.

The guard crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Toshirou prodded him with his toe before he was certain that the guard was unconscious. He picked up the guards rifle and started playing with his watch/transmitter.

"Hey Agent Zangestu." Toshirou called.

"Yo, Agent Hyonimaru." a voice crackled at the other end of the line.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm outside. How long does it take you to get out?"

"Very long if your lost and every corner you turn, there is a guard waiting for you with a loaded rifle."

Ichigo laughed.

"Where are you?"

"East Hall."

"Kay, then. Go down the hall, turn left, then right. Pivot westwards and continue down the hall. Good luck snowball"

A vein appeared on Toshirou's head.

"It's Agent Hyonimaru, not snowball, snow flake, abdominal snowman or ice guy.'

Agent Zangestu laughed.

Toshirou disabled his transmitter and followed Ichigo's instructions. Sure enough, he was soon outside. He ran over to Ichigo who was standing next to his partner/girlfriend, Kuchiki Rukia (aka. Agent Sode no Shirayuki.)

"Neh, Agent Hyonimaru. Where's Agent Wabisuke." Rukia asked (A/N they all have to use their codenames.)

"He's probably lost inside." Toshirou smirked.

The threesome turned back to the palace waiting for their fellow agent to join them. In the blink of an eye, the palace burst into flames. Toshirou stood there, wide-eyed as he watched the palace burn down.

--

_0745_

_Karakura High School, Karakura Town_

"HITSUGAYA-SAMA!" screamed his fan girls.

"AAGGGGHHHH!! Toshirou yelled as he ran for his life.

His fan girls pursued him he ran through the whole school before he reached his classroom. He ran inside and slammed the door. Toshirou leaned against the door and panted heavily. He looked up to see a girl looking at him strangely.

"Oh… Ohio Hitsugaya-san." the girl bowed politely.

"Ohio Hinamori." he mumbled.

Hinamori continued to unpack her bag when after he greeted her. She's a quiet girl. Toshirou followed her example and started to unpack his. At the top of his things, there was a note. A note with the CIA crest on it.

Toshirou opened the letter. It read.

'Agent Hyonimaru,

Since Agent Wabisuke has passed away, you are assigned a new partner. This partners' codename is Agent Disappear. This agent is a Defensive Agent who was previously an Offensive Agent. You will meet your new partner at 1600.

Commander Yamamoto.'

A hand reached out and yanked the note out of Toshirou's grip.

Toshirou turned around to see Ichigo scanning over the note.

"So… Kira died." he mumbled.

Toshirou nodded.

"I'm getting a new partner. A defensive. Was once a Offensive."

Ichigo nodded.

"Good luck, you'll need it" Ichigo told him as he placed his hand on Toshirou's head.

Toshirou growled and slapped his hand of his head.

Ichigo smirked as he walked away.

--

_1557_

_Commander's office._

Toshirou knocked on the door of his commanders' door.

He heard a faint 'come in' before he proceeded inside.

There was an old man sitting behind a desk watching him come in to the room. As soon as Toshirou reached the exact centre of the room, he bowed.

"Konnichiwa, Yamamoto-sama."

"Konnichiwa, Agent Hyonimaru. As you know, you will receive a new partner, Agent Disappear. This agent is particular skilled with escape plans. They some how can remember practically any map given to them."

Toshirou nodded.

"This agent would help you with your poor navigational skill."

Toshirou winced.

"Enter. Agent Tobiume." Yamamoto commanded.

On the right of Yamamoto's desk a door opened and a figure stepped out. A petite figure. A petite figure with chocolate-coloured hair. A petite figure with chocolate-coloured hair that was twisted into a bun.

Toshirou gasped.

"…Hina-moi?"

"Hello Agent Hyonimaru."


	2. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

"Wait… what is she doing here

"Wait… what is she doing here?" asked Toshirou pointing at Momo.

Momo scowled.

"I'm your new partner."

"Since when are you and agent?"

"Way before you, around a good 7 years ago."

"But…you're always at school and you seem to much like a goodie-two shoes to be an agent."

Momo's scowled deepened.

"First of all, I use a fake decoy at school and second of all. It's called acting."

Yamamoto watched the two bicker before he slammed his fists on the table. The new partners turned and faced Yamamoto again.

"Gomen, Yamamoto-sama." they said in unison.

Yamamoto nodded.

"If you do not think that Agent Disappear is good enough for you, then fight her."

Toshirou's eyes widened.

"That was not an offer, it was a command."

Momo nodded and faced Toshirou.

"Attack me." she commanded.

Toshirou hesitated before he attacked. Momo easily blocked his attack with her leg. He grabbed her arm and swung her around. Momo felt herself swinging in a circle while he twisted, spinning them both as he brought her in close to his chest. Momo slammed an elbow into his gut and he loosened his grip.

When the two finally landed on the floor, Momo slammed the back of her head into his face while jabbing her elbow into his chin. Following that, she clamped down her teeth on his arm.

Toshirou grimaced and kicked her sending her to the other side of the room. He picked himself up and walked towards her. Out of nowhere, Momo stood up and did a back flip. She landed on his back. She wrung her hands around his neck and started to choke him.

His eyes went wide and his hands instantly flew to hands. He tried to free himself from her grip but he failed. _Damn she's strong._

Just at that moment, Ichigo and Rukia walked through the doors. They stopped in time, to see Toshirou fighting a girl. Yamamoto gestured to be quiet as he watched the twosome fight.

Toshirou then slammed her into a wall. Momo yelped in pain and loosed her grip o his neck. That was all the time Toshirou needed to swing her above his head and onto the floor. She started to pant for a second or two before she swung her legs across the floor causing him to trip and fall.

Momo painfully pulled herself into a crouch position, while Toshirou did the same thing. She suddenly leapt at him but he was quicker as he back flipped to get away.

Toshirou blinked. Something was wrong. She wasn't in front of him anymore. The hairs on his neck pricked up as he turned around. Momo was behind him. _How did she get there when a second ago she was in front of me?_

"Shunpo." she stated as she was reading his mind.

He glared at her. People were clapping in the background. Momo and Toshirou turned to see Yamamoto, Rukia and Ichigo clapping.

Momo whipped some blood of her lip as Toshirou glared at Ichigo.

"Berry-head, why are you and your girl-friend here?"

Ichigo scowled.

Rukia glared.

"Hey Hinamori-san, I didn't know you were and agent." Rukia said trying to change the subject.

"No body did." Momo answered as she made her way to the door.

"Agent Disappear. Please wait. I've invited Agent Zangestu, Sode no Shirayuki and Hyonimaru today because I wanted to discuss your next mission. "

Momo halted and made her way back to the center of the room where the other agents were standing.

Yamamoto clicked his fingers and a fragment of the wall behind him slid back and was replaced by a television screen. A man's face appeared on the screen.

"This is Aizen Sousuke as you all know."

Everyone nodded, even Momo.

"All of you except Agent Disappear visited his castle last week. We lost Agent Wabisuke, Zabimaru and Fuji Kujaku. They all perished in the palace fire. We are dealing with an expert mastermind. Thus is why Agent Disappear will join us. Your next assignment would be go to one of Aizen's accomplices to see if you can find further information. It is noted that his name is Hisagi Shühei and that he goes to a bar every Saturday. So I want you girls to go in and find as much information as possible. The other agents will go as back up."

Rukia and Momo glared at each other.

"Scissor, Paper Rock to see who has to flirt with that moron." Rukia commanded.

Momo nodded.

"SCISSORS, PAPER, ROCK!!" they cried.

Momo had paper. Rukia had scissors.

"I win!" Rukia cheered. Momo sighed and turned back to the commander.

"So when do we go out on this mission?"

Yamamoto tilted his head a little.

"Tonight."


	3. A night with Hisagi

Momo groaned

Momo groaned. Her hip ached. Thanks to that midget snowball, she had small injuries. A swollen hip, a busted lip and a twisted ankle. Sure enough, she gave him injuries too. Just a dislocated finger, a busted lip and a huge bruise on his chest when she kicked him.

She winced as she started to walk. Walking in stilettos with a swollen hip and a twisted ankle wasn't easy. But since she was 'injured', the rest of the team were ordered into the operation. Rukia was to watch over Momo if something happened. That meant she had to dress up as well. Toshirou and Ichigo were supposed to stay in the car as back up.

Momo gritted her teeth as she made her way up the steps of the bar. Her dress had a long slit on the right side making it easier for her to walk. It also was a good way to get into the bar.

There was a guard at the door. Momo smiled seductively and held on to a side of her dress. She pulled her dress giving the guard a good view of her legs. Momo walked inside with the guard looking at her behind with a perverted smirk.

"People are very perverted these days." she growls

Momo stepped into a brightly lit bar. She scanned the crowd and landed on a man sitting at the counter of the bar. She whipped out a picture out of the purse she was holding. She glanced at the picture then at the man.

"Bingo." she whispered as she pushed her earpiece further into her ear.

--

Ichigo and Toshirou sat in the car outside of the bar looking bored. They were waiting for the screen in the car to turn on.

"Hey guys. Are you there?" a voice crackled.

"Hey, Disappear. We're here. Turn the camera on." Ichigo responded as he fiddled with some buttons.

The screen flickered and the bar appeared on the screen.

"Man with the '69' tattoo and three scars down the face." Momo's voice crackled.

"Okay, approach carefully. Sode no Shirayuki's on your right. Near the pool table." Ichigo called back.

The image on the screen became larger as Momo advanced on their target. She sat down beside him as the Bartender slid over to her.

"Apple martini." Momo's voice rang.

"Right away, Miss." replied the Bartender.

Momo crossed her legs, giving her target a perfect view of slim, feminine legs. She glanced over at him to see him practically drooling. She smirked before she turned towards him.

"Hello. My name is Hikari Moshita. What is yours?" she asked sweetly as she held out her hand.

"Shühei Hisagi." he grins.

The look on Momo's face clearly said _Great another pervert_.

Hisagi reached out and kissed Momo's hand. He then placed his hand on Momo's thigh. Her eyes widened but she quickly regained her composure. The bartender slid to Momo with her drink.

"Thank you." she said sweetly.

Back in the car, Toshirou snorted.

Ichigo curiously glanced at him. He saw Toshirou watching the screen intently. He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. His little Toshirou was falling for a girl. A pretty cute one too. He turned back to the screen.

Rukia was eyeing Momo while she was playing pool.

Momo was flirting with Hisagi, badly.

"So…Hisagi-san, what is your job?" she asked as she leaned closer to him

"I uh… work for the head of uh…"

"Go on…"urged Momo.

"uh…" Hisagi looked around the bar.

"How about we continue this somewhere more quiet? Say, your office?"

"How do you know that I have an office?"

Momo shrugged. "Someone so good looking as you _must_ have an office." she purred.

Hisagi looked reluctant but Momo pulled her ultimate trick out. Her puppy-dog eyes. No one could resist them.

Hisagi hesitated before he nodded. Momo grinned.

"Great. I have to go to the ladies room." she announced as she slowly rose and made her way to the bathroom.

Momo entered the bathroom and was soon followed by Rukia. She breathed a breath of relief before Rukia burst into laughter.

"I feel so sorry for poor Hisagi!" exclaimed.

Momo smirked before she turned serious.

"Hello." she called as she pressed her eyepiece further into her ear.

"Yo Disappear. Nice flirting skill." Ichigo's voice crackled.

Momo rolled her eyes.

"I've gotten Hisagi to go to his office. While I distract him, try and get as much information as possible. Shirayuki, stay outside and keep watch. I say maximum time is 10 minuets. And there should be security so be on your guard."

"K. But you better arm yourself."

Momo nodded.

"You to Shirayuki."

"Understood." cam Rukia's mechanical voice.

Momo sighed as she braced herself. She slowly stepped outside and made her way to Hisagi. There he was. Sitting there waiting for her. Momo forced a seductive smile on her face while she once again started flirting with him.

They walked outside and towards Hisagi's car. It was a red convertible.

"Nice car." commented Momo.

"Thanks." Hisagi smirked.

They sat in the car in silence.

"So…Hisagi-kun. Do you like sake?"

Hisagi looked confused.

"Why…sake?"

"It's a really tasty drink." Momo stated simply. But her real plan was to get Hisagi drunk. Drunk enough for him to spill some of the beans on Aizen.

"If you like it, I'll try it."

Momo gave a seductive smile while her insides were grinning evilly. As soon as they reached his office, Momo pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Where did you get that from?" Hisagi asked.

"Never mind that." she said as she started to walk towards the door of his office. Hisagi followed and started to fiddle with the lock. Momo glanced behind to see two hooded black figures jumping through the shadows.

Hisagi looked back.

"Hikari. What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

_Oh that's right. My name is Hikari Moshita._

"Nothing." she said quickly. "I thought I just saw a cat."

She knew that was a lame excuse but Hisagi seemed to believe it. How stupid can he get?

Hisagi pushed open the door and entered. Momo slowly entered and pretended to fall. She leaned against the door as Hisagi rushed to her aid. This gave Ichigo and Toshirou plenty of time to get int.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." she smiled as she got onto her feet.

"Are you sure?"

"Your such a gentleman." Momo gushed. But the insides of her were wanting to puke of her … her… shall we say stupidity.

Momo pasted him a bottle of sake.

"Drink." she ordered.

'But…"

'Drink."

He obliged and started to drink the sake. After he drank half the bottle, he let it drop.

"It's good." he muttered.

"I know. Drink some more." Momo urged him

He tipped his head back with the bottle at his lips as he quickly drank the rest of the liquid.

"More." he commanded. Momo pasted him another bottle but it was soon finished.

"More." She again gave him another one.

"More."

This cycle continued until Hisagi drank around his 24th bottle of sake.

"Uh…Hisagi, I was wondering if you could tell me something?" she asked

"What sweet pea?" he asked giving her an of smile.

Momo grimaced.

"When is your birthday?"

"17th September." (A/N I made it up.)

"What's your favourite season?"

"Autumn."

"Why do you have a 69 tattoo?"

"It was inspired by my mentor."

"What is the location of Aizen?"

"Huenco Mundo. Las Noches fortress."

"Is there a code to get into the castle?"

"Yes."

"What is the code to get into the fortress of Las Noches?"

"R366920uejskb89965892."

Momo smiled and turned around to leave. A hand grabbed her ankle.

"Give me a kiss, baby."

"No."

"Aww common."

"But I will give you something."

Momo bent down and whacked Hisagi's left shoulder blade. He slumped over.

"A hangover and a really sore shoulder." she whispered.

Momo stood up. She quickly ran out the door of Hisagi's office. Ichigo and Toshirou followed her.


	4. This is gonna be a hell of a time

Momo peered over Toshirou's shoulder

Momo peered over Toshirou's shoulder. Her brows furrowed. He was working on the next attack plan. Ichigo was eating while Rukia was scolding him on how he was a pig.

"This isn't right." she muttered as read over the information they had stolen.

"Get of me."Toshirou growls.

Momo scowls. She gets of him and starts to walk away.

"Your too slow." she comments.

Toshirou turned around on his wheelie-chair to face her. He was glaring daggers at her.

"I'm not slow."

"Yeah you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am Not!"

"Are too!"

They were inching closer to each other as they sent remarks flying.

"Cotton Head!"

" Bun-head!"

"Snow freak!"

"Human Skeleton!"

Ichigo and Rukia were fascinated with the sudden angry atmosphere. Momo and Toshirou were glaring right into each other's eyes. They didn't move.

"Is this some kind of staring competition?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Dunno." she replied.

Momo finally broke the trance. She places her hands behind her head.

"I'm gonna go train." she told the others.

"Me too!" chirped Rukia as she jumped up and followed Momo.

"Why not?" Ichigo shrugged as he too got up.

Momo turned around.

"You comin?" she asked Toshirou.

"Hell no."

"Awww… common Shiro-Chan."

A vein appeared on Toshirou's head.

"Shiro-Chan? Good nick-name Momo. Wish I'd come up with that." Ichigo scoffs.

"Shut Up, You no good bastards!" yells Toshirou.

Momo started to pout.

"Neh, Shiro-Chan's being mean to me." she whimpers.

"That's it!" exclaims Toshirou as he started to chase Momo.

Momo shrieked and ducked behind Ichigo but he moved out of the way. Momo glared at him before turning her attention back to the angry snowman

The snowman charged at the girl. Momo wasn't worried. She closed her eyes and in an instant she disappeared. Toshirou blinked. _Where did she go?_

"Like I said before, you're too slow." a voice called from behind him.

Toshirou whipped around to see Momo standing. His mouth was gangling open. Ichigo's and Rukia's jaws became loose too as they were hanging open.

"What?" Momo asked as she saw their gobsmaked expressions.

Rukia was the firs to regain her composure.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"The 'being in one place then appearing in another'? " Momo asked.

Rukia nodded.

"It's called Shunpo. They don't call me Agent Disappear for nothing." she smirked.

"Show off." muttered Toshirou.

Momo's head whipped around at Toshirou's comment.

"I would like to see you try Shunpo." Momo challenged.

"Humph." snorts Toshirou and they continued to walk to the training grounds.

Momo shoved the doors opened and it revealed a room that could fit two football fields inside. As they stepped inside, the room automatically lit up. There was a boxing set. There were also fencing equipment, guns and their targets, long slender swords and every other fighting equipment anyone could think of.

"Cool! It's so big now!" she exclaimed.

"How big was it before?" asks Ichigo.

"About half the size." she told him.

Ichigo nodded.

"Teach me the 'jumpy-thingy!" exclaimed Rukia.

"First of all, it's called Shunpo and second of all I will teach yous. Especially Shiro-Chan. Commander said's you have bad escaping skill."

Toshirou scowled and made his way over to one of the benches.

"First of all, lets play tag. As a warm-up."

She ran over to Toshirou and slammed her hand down on his head hard.

"Tag, Your it!" she cried.

A very pissed Toshirou rose from the bench and swung his hand intending to hit Momo back. But all his hand touched nothing.

"Che, Che Shiro-Chan. Too slow." Momo called from behind Ichigo.

This comment seemed to make Toshirou even angrier so he charged at his partner. But once again he missed her.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and she looked at each other and joined in on the chase.

Half an hour later everyone slumped on the floor. While playing tag, Momo was teaching them to do Shunpo too.

"Now, lets try sparring!" Momo cried.

"How can you still have that much energy?" Ichigo panted.

Momo grinned and walked over to a cupboard and pulled out three fencing swords. She chucked them to her comrades and they caught them expertly.

"Where's your sword?" asked Rukia.

"Here." Momo told them. Her arm was parallel with her shoulder blade. She flicked her thumb and a pocket-knife appeared in her hand.

"That's it?" Toshirou asked.

"Nup." The pocket-knife seemed to extend until it was as long as the fencing swords.

"Cool magic trick." Ichigo commented.

"It's not magic, it's science. Let's spar. Who against whom?"

"Partner's against partners." Rukia said smirking at Toshirou.

Toshirou glared at Rukia.

"Hurry up." Momo called. She placed her 'sword' in the centre of the area they were sparring. Toshirou did the same thing. They started to walk in a circle.

"Armed." Momo said.

"Fence." Toshirou replied.

They both lifted their sword and started to spar.

Momo lunged at Toshirou but he dodged the attack with the hilt of his blade. She tried again to attack but yet again failed. He dipped his blade around her blade making it lose from her hands.

Toshirou smirked at lunged forward at Momo. Momo was surprised by his sudden attack, but she managed to miss injuries. He just managed to cut a few pieced of hair from her hair.

Momo frowned and held up the strand of hair he cut.

"Great, now I really do need to go to the hairdressers." she mumbled.

Toshirou gave a low laugh at Momo's comment.

Momo glared at him and swung her blade widely.

Toshirou ducked the attach and watched amused as she tried again to hit him. He tried not to show the amusement as they continued to spar. Momo was getting more and more determined to win.

Toshirou yawned. He decided to end the battle soon so he flicked his blade making Momo hesitated for a second. That second was enough for Toshirou to flip his blade around and stab his opponent in the stomach with the hilt.

Momo fell on the floor with a grunt.

Toshirou leaned over her.

"I win." he whispered.

Momo glared at him and kicked him between the legs. Toshirou winced and fell onto his knees. Onto of Momo.

Ichigo and Rukia walked over to the two partners on the floor. Ichigo pointed at them and started laughing while Rukia chuckled behind her hand.

Toshirou quickly scrambled of Momo and backed away from her as much as possible. Momo did the same thing. They both glared at each other.

_This is going to one hell of a time._


	5. Hello, Karin

"Ah…'Momo winced

(A/N When they're on missions, Rukia carries a sword attached to a sash that is tied around her waist while Ichigo and Toshirou carry theirs on their backs. Momo's is a mini pocket-knife.)

"Ah…'Momo winced.

She glared at her transmitter watch that just gave her another cut. Stupid, Stupid watch. Why did Toshirou give me this stupid watch?

_**Flashback**_

_Toshirou stood up and extended a hand intending to help Momo up._

_Momo accepted the hand but was roughly yanked up. Toshirou twisted her wrist and slapped something cold and metallic onto it. Momo frowned and looked up at Toshirou._

"_It's a transmitter watch. You need one."  
_

_He touched the screen of the watch and a dim light flashed across the screen. _

"_Fingerprint scanner." _

_He fiddled with the time adjusting knob (A/N I have no idea, what they are really called.)_

_The watch started to beep._

"_Emergency locater."_

_He touched the clasp of the watch and a mini satellite popped out from the side of the watch._

"_And finally global transmitter."_

_Momo looked at him._

"_I don't need it.," she stated firmly._

"_Oh yes you do. It's a rule for all 'Offensive' agents to have transmitter watches. It's a rule from the commander."_

_Momo glared at him and pouted._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Momo glanced at the small television screen in the palm of her hand. It showed a hallway of a castle. Aizen's Castle.

"Sector one, come in." Momo called into her silver watch.

"Here, Disappear. Hey that rhymes!" Ichigo's voice crackled through the watch.

Momo rolled her eyes.

"Sector two, come in." she called again.

"Check." called Rukia.

"Sector three, come in."

"Humph…" Toshirou grunted.

"Okay everyone. It's a go. Shirayuki, there are guards up the Southern Hall. Zangestu, the security room is 7 rooms down. Hyonimaru, be careful. There are around 21 armed guards around the corner."

"Hai!" her three comrades whispered.

Momo watched closely as her comrades made their way through the castle. She watched Toshirou beat up the guards with his bare hands. _Not bad. Not bad at all._ She watched him closer. _He is cute too. He also looks very muscular and- Wait… why am I thinking about him. I can't have distractions. _

Momo turned her attention back to the mission. She watched Ichigo proceed into the security room. She watched while Rukia flirted with the guards, and then took them down. She watched Toshirou leave the beat up guards. He turned a corner. A figure was waiting for him. Momo gasped and quickly abandoned her post.

--

Toshirou turned a corner and skidded to a halt. There was a person standing at the end of the hall. A person that appeared to be waiting for him.

The person looked up. It was a girl. She had dark hair that was messily cut of at her shoulders. Her eyes were a menacing black that made Toshirou want to run away from.

"Hello, Agent Hyonimaru." she spoke. Her voice rang across the room.

Toshirou blinked.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked.

The girl took a step closer to him while he took a step back.

"Don't you know me? We used to be friends." She told him.

Toshirou glared at her.

"My name is Karin Shirosaki." (A/N I didn't want Karin to be related to Ichigo.)

Toshirou continued to glare at her. Karin continued to make her way closer to Toshirou.

"Don't you trust me?" Karin asked

"I'll trust you when hell free." Toshirou growled.

Karin smirked and extended her arm. On her wrist was a sliver watch. A watch that only CIA agents had.

Toshirou was curious about her watch. He slowly began to walk towards her. But then something landed in front of him. It was his partner. It was Momo.

"Don't trust her." she muttered darkly.

"Why not? She has the CIA transmitter." he asked.

Momo glared at Karin.

"What? You afraid that I'll steal you boyfriend." Karin snickered.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my partner, Traitor!" Momo growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh really?" Karin asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

Momo's face was full of hatred. She pushed back Toshirou and extended her arm. Her pocket-knife appeared. It extended into a long blade and Momo charged at Karin. She dodged and a similar blade appeared in Karin's hand.

Momo charged again at Karin but she shun-poed (A/N is that how you write it?) of. Toshirou blinked. Both of the girls were shun-poing. to Toshirou, they were just blurs.

"Hit me face to face, Bitch!" shrieked Momo

"I'm giving you an advantage, Momo-Chan." Karin called.

"Don't call me Momo-Chan! I am no longer your friend!" Momo hollered.

There was a few clinking of blades before Karin spoke again.

"If you're fighting me, who will protect your boyfriend?" Karin snickered.

Karin turned around and threw her blade at Toshirou. To Toshirou, it seemed like the blurs continued to move around him. Suddenly something jumped in front of him. It was Momo. Just at the last second, Toshirou managed to see the sword.

The blade plunged through Momo's left leg. Blood spilled out onto the floor and she collapsed. Toshirou quickly knelt down beside Momo. He propped her up on his knee and turned her to face him. She had passed out.

Karin landed a few metres away.

"Aww… isn't t that sweet?" She cooed.

Toshirou glared at her.

Two blurs appeared in front of him. Toshirou blinked and Rukia and Ichigo were standing in front of him.

"Momo pressed the emergency button so we cam." Rukia explained.

Toshirou glanced down at Momo's wrist and sure enough, it was flashing.

Ichigo and Rukia charged at Karin but all of a sudden she disappeared. The two partners glanced around. Karin was definitely gone.

Ichigo and Rukia sheathed their blades and quietly made their way over to Momo. She was bleeding a lot.

"We gotta get her to Unohana-san." Ichigo spoke up.

--

Toshirou watched Unohana fix Momo's leg. She had pulled out the sword and sent it away for it to be scanned.

Momo was still unconscious as Unohana cleaned the wound and wrapped it in bandages. The sword went right through her leg butting a bit of her bone in the process.

Unohana finished wrapping her leg.

"She must rest for at least another week or she shall suffer from leg damage for the rest of her life."

They nodded.

"May I do a little palm reading?" Unohana asked.

"Huh?" asked Toshirou.

"Palm reading. She had some interesting lines on her hand when you placed her on the bed. It might have something to do with the mission." Unohana told them.

"Go ahead." Toshirou told her.

Unohana gently picked up Momo's hand and stared at it. A few moment later she gently place it back down.

"What does it say?" Rukia asked.

Unohana closed her eyes.

"I have never seen anything like this before." she told them.

"What does her palm say?" asked Ichigo.

Unohana took a deep breath.

"It says that out of you four comrades, one will try to kill the rest."

They were silent as they glanced at each other. They then watched Momo's sleeping figure before they looked at each other again.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks went by since the incident at the castle

Weeks went by since the incident at the castle. They were keeping a close eye on everyone.

Momo sat on her bed every day. She looked out the window. She wasn't allowed to get out of bed for two weeks so she just stared out the window, refusing to talk to anyone.

Ichigo and Rukia visited her a few times. But Toshirou visited the most by far. He would just sit next to Momo. He would occasionally talk to her. But she would ignore him. Finally one day, Toshirou lost it.

"Why aren't you talking to me? Damn it!" he shouted.

Momo turned around and glanced at him. There was pain in her eyes.

"Were so curious on why you won't speak. We want to know what happened then. I want to know what's wrong. "

Tears started to flood Momo's eyes. Toshirou sat next to Momo on her bed.

"Tell me what's wrong." he whispered.

The tears dripped down her face. Toshirou gently whipped them away with the back of his sleeve. He had never seen Momo cry before and this broke his heart.

'What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I … saw … her again." Momo choked out again.

"Who? Karin?" Toshirou asked.

Momo nodded.

'What's wrong with seeing her?"

"I was once her best friend. I worked with her. We were … just like sisters."

"What happened?"

Momo didn't answer and started to cry harder. She buried her head in Toshirou's chest. Toshirou blushed at the impact but he patted her back and tried to calm down the hysterical girl.

After five long minutes, Momo finally calmed down. She began to explain.

"I lived with my parents until I was five. I was completely happy. Until the day… they were murdered."

Toshirou's eyes widened.

"The murderer escaped and I was put into the Witness Protection Squad. But I excelled at everything there. So I was then placed in the CIA when I was seven. Then I met Karin, Aizen, Renji and Kira. Karin turned out to be my best friend whist Aizen became my mentor. Renji and Kira were friends that gave out really good advice. They were like family."

Momo closed her eyes but she continued talking.

"Then one day when I was around 13 I think. I was walking to the training grounds when I saw Karin's body on the floor in a bloody heap while Aizen's body was speared onto a wall. Karin was holding a note. So I read it. It said that Renji and Kira were hunting them. I was so confused so I , I …"

Momo started to sob.

"You believed the letter." Toshirou finished of.

Momo nodded.

"I'd tried to kill Renji and Kira. I am glad that I failed. But I was looked into prison. It gave me some time to think before I decided to break out. I ran to Aizen's room. Aizen and Karin were in there. Very much alive. Their death was a fake. I then remembered that Aizen was a master of illusions."

Momo paused and looked Toshirou in the eye.

"They nearly killed me…" she whispered.

Momo bent her head down as Toshirou's eyes widened.

"I survived but I went into a coma. After I woke up, I was placed into the 'Defensive' section of the CIA. For my safety. They knew that one day they were going to come back for me."

More tears leaked down Momo's face. Toshirou was still in shock from her shocking life.

Toshirou wiped her tears away with his index finger. He used his other hand to force her head up. He looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Momo looked deeply into his turquoise eyes. She felt hypnotised by his eyes.

Toshirou slowly leaned forward towards Momo.

Momo was still as stone.

Toshirou's lips gently grazed Momo's. Her eyes widened as he gently kissed her lips with passion.

Momo wasn't expecting this reaction. She wasn't expecting anything like this. But she accepted it and kissed him back. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer while her arms snaked around his neck.

Toshirou smirked and plunged deeper. This was truly one perfect moment for the pair. A truly passionate moment.


	7. Kidnapped

Momo gently kicked at the leaves of the footpath

Momo gently kicked at the leaves of the footpath. The air was cold and refreshing. She took in a deep breath and sighed.

Today was her day of.

She slowly walked towards the cemetery. It was the anniversary. The anniversary of her parents murder.

She quietly stepped through the cold metal gates into a see of headstones. Silently, she made her way towards the headstones that beared her parents' name.

She slowly sat in front of her parents' grave and reached out her hand to touch the engraved names.

"Ohayou, Otou-san, Okaa-san." she whispered.

She pulled her hand back.

"I'm happy now. I found some one that I can love. I know you two wanted me to be happy all my life and I finally am. The only thing that could make my life better would be to avenge the person that murdered you. Then my would be complete."

She frowned remembering her past.

_-Flashback- _

_(13 years ago. Momo was five)_

"_Otou-san, Okaa-san. I'm home." yelled Momo_

_She was greeted with a cold silence. Momo dropped her school bag at the door and slowly went inside._

_It was cold. The atmosphere was uncomfortable._

_Momo slowly walked into the kitchen to find it completely messy. It looked as if someone had trashed purpose._

_Fear electrocuted through her body._

_She ran upstairs to her parents' room. She flung open the door only to find two bodies slumped over on the bed. _

_There was blood everywhere._

_But there was also another person in the room._

_The person was holding onto a blade with his/her teeth. A bloodstained blade. _

_The culprit jumped out the open window. Momo ran over to the window to find that the person had disappeared. _

_She surveyed the room. It was a total trash like the kitchen. She glanced at her parents' bodies before she collapsed onto the floor sobbing._

_-End of flashback-_

Momo was so deep in thought that she didn't notice two strange men approach her from behind. One of the men reached forwards and pinched her shoulder.

Momo spun around and back-flipped three times away.

"Good reflexes." he complimented.

The man left his shirt open revealing his muscular chest. He had shocking blue eyes and more shocking blue hair. Next to that man was another weird looking guy. He was deathly pale with green eyes. Beneath his eyes there were green lines travelling down his face.

Momo's eyes widened and she gave a shrill scream.

--

Toshirou's ears perked.

Did someone scream?

He looked around but only Ichigo and Rukia were around. He shuffled uncomfortably for a few moments. Then his watch beeped. It was a transmittion from Momo's watch. She pressed the emergency button.

Toshirou glanced at Ichigo and Rukia. They too had received the transmittion and were ready for action.

They raced out the door and towards the area where Momo sent the transmittion.

Meanwhile back at the cemetery, Momo clutched her right arm. There was a large gash and blood was seeping through her fingers onto the floor.

The two men in front of her were too strong for her to handle alone. So the only option was to run. Momo slowly backed away and ran. She weaved through the headstones but the green-eyed man appeared in front of her.

Momo turned around and ran the other way but the blue-haired man stopped her. He kicked her in the stomach sending her to the floor.

Momo painfully pushed herself up. She coughed up blood. A hand grabbed her bun and pulled it out along with a few hairs. Momo yelped.

The blue-haired man stepped on her wrist and soon they heard a sickening snap. Momo cried out in pain, tears flowed from her eyes onto the floor.

He dropped her bun cloth and pieces of hair onto the floor. He grasped Momo firmly by her hair and pulled her up to his height. Her wrist hung limp and her silver watch slipped of.

He pinched her shoulder and she fell unconscious. She let go of her arm and blood leaked quickly onto the floor. The green-eyed man produced a sack and they placed the unconscious girl inside. And with that, they quickly sped away.

Only moments later, the rest of the gang arrived on the scene of the crime. They found blood, hair but no people.

Ichigo bent down and dipped his fingers in the blood.

"It's still a bit warm and wet." he muttered.

Rukia picked up Momo's watch and examined it.

"It's broken in several place." she mumbled.

Toshirou gently leaned down and picked up her haircloth.

"Where'd did you go?" he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

The bright green light flashed

"AAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Momo as again Grimmjow slashed her stomach.

He placed his blade across his shoulder and looked at the suffering girl.

"Ready to tell where the headquarters are?" he asked.

Momo slowly looked up.

"Never." she hissed.

Her arms ached from being hung on the wall by iron locks. She was freezing cold. They took all her clothes but left her bra and panties. She was covered in blood and sweat. Her hair stuck to her face from all the perspiration.

Grimmjow approached and kicked her in the stomach.

Momo winced and spat out blood.

She hung limp on the wall.

"Now?" asked Grimmjow.

Momo shakily looked up and spat in his face.

He frowned and wiped the blood of his face. Grimmjow raised his blade and prepared for the final attack.

Momo bowed her head and closed her eyes. She braced herself for the attack that would end her life. But it never came. She slowly raised her head to see the green-eyed man stopping Grimmjow.

"It's ready." he whispered and with that, Grimmjow backed of immediately. Their eyes travelled to the door. Two figures appeared in the doorway. Grimmjow and the green-eyed man bowed to the two figures.

The two figures stepped into view.

Momo gasped.

"Aizen! Karin!"

--

"Kurostscuchi. Have you found anything about the kidnapper?" asked Rukia.

Mayuri shook his head.

"There is a print with Hitsugaya-san's but so far, it has been un-identified." he told them.

Rukia bowed.

"Thank you, Kurostscuchi-san."

Rukia walked out of the disturbing mad scientist's lab. Ichigo and Toshirou were waiting for her around the corner.

"What'd he say?" asked Ichigo.

"He doesn't know anything so far." she told them.

Toshirou growled and quietly walked away.

He made his way to his apartment a street away. He was feeling really depressed. His first love interest had been taken away. He had always laughed at those people who cried their hearts out for their lovers' sake. But now, he knew how it felt. It felt heavy and burdening.

Toshirou made his way over to his bed. He threw himself onto it. He turned around and faced the ceiling. It was white. He looked around his room. It was very plain. There was only a bed, a lamp, a wardrobe and a bookcase in his bedroom.

His apartment was small and simple. The way he liked it. Toshirou picked himself up and made his way over to his computer. He needed something to take his mind of Momo.

He twirled his chair around and sat on it. He turned on his computer.

His eyes travelled to his hand.

_-Flashback-_

"_I lived with my parents until I was five. I was completely happy. Until the day… they were murdered."_

_Toshirou's eyes widened. _

"_The murderer escaped and I was put into the Witness Protection Squad. But I excelled at everything there. So I was then placed in the CIA when I was seven. Then I met Karin, Aizen, Renji and Kira. Karin turned out to be my best friend whist Aizen became my mentor. Renji and Kira were friends that gave out really good advice. They were like family."_

_Momo closed her eyes but she continued talking._

"_Then one day when I was around 13 I think. I was walking to the training grounds when I saw Karin's body on the floor in a bloody heap while Aizen's body was speared onto a wall. Karin was holding a note. So I read it. It said that Renji and Kira were hunting them. I was so confused so I , I …" _

_Momo started to sob._

"_You believed the letter." Toshirou finished of._

_Momo nodded._

"_I'd tried to kill Renji and Kira. I am glad that I failed. But I was looked into prison. It gave me some time to think before I decided to break out. I ran to Aizen's room. Aizen and Karin were in there. Very much alive. Their death was a fake. I then remembered that Aizen was a master of illusions."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Toshirou eyes snapped open.

_Aizen. Aizen. Aizen. _

He quickly opened up a google page. He typed in Aizen. 300 links came up. He clicked on the first one.

The page quickly loaded. It had a picture of a man with messy brown hair and glasses. He quickly scanned the page. His eyes landed on one phrase.

Last seen: Las Noches, Huenco Mundo.

Toshirou quickly shut down his computer and grabbed his jacket and phone.

It rung twice before the person on the other side picked up.

"Yo."called Ichigo.

"Kurosaki. I know where Momo is."

"Really? Kool meet you outside of HQ."

"Kay."

Toshirou snapped his phone shut as he dashed out his apartment.

He looked towards the sky.

_Don't worry Momo. I'll be there soon._


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi Mo-chan

"Hi Mo-chan." called Karin.

Momo glared at her. "Never…call…me…that, traitor!" she hissed. Karin just shrugged her shoulders and skipped over to Momo. Aizen followed her.

Karin bent down and gripped Momo's chin forcing her to look up into Karin's eyes. Karin saw betrayal, anger and pain in Momo's chocolate eyes.

"Y'know, Mo-Chan. You haven't changed a bit," Karin told her.

Momo spat in her eyes. Karin frowned and wiped the spit away. She let her head go and slapped Momo across the cheek.

Tears filled Momo's eyes. Her cheek stung like hell.

"That outta teach ya some manners." grumbled Karin.

Karin stood up and walked over to Aizen's side. Aizen patted Karin's head.

"Now…Hinamori. This could all end if you do one thing. And that is… joining us. Lookie here, Karin has done it. And it takes all the pain away." Aizen told Momo.

Momo slowly raised her to look at Aizen.

"I will… never…join you, bastard." she managed to gasp.

"Oh…really?" asked Aizen as he produced a needle full of black liquid out of his cloak.

"This is-" he started but he was cut of when one side of the building exploded.

Aizen shielded his eyes with his arms, while Karin shielded herself behind Aizen.

Out of the dusty air, three people stood. The three people stepped forward. They were Ichigo, Rukia and Toshirou.

Aizen gave a small smile.

"Hello, Hyonimaru. Sode no Shirayuki and Zangestu." he greeted them.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"How did I know? " asked Aizen. " Easy. Her." he patted Karin on the head.

Ichigo clenched his hands into a fist. His eyes were blazing.

Karin gave a sweet smile. Aizen held up the needle of black liquid.

"Shall we continue with the experiment?" he asked.

He stepped forward towards Momo.

"Stop!" shouted Toshirou.

But Aizen continued forward. The needle pierced Momo's skin and she let out a shrill scream.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stepped forward and released Momo from the wall. She slowly fell onto her knees then onto the floor. Her arms were bruised and a bit blue due to the lack of circulation.

Her body was covered in sweat and gashes. Her hair was loose and in her face.

"Momo!" yelled Rukia as she took a step forward towards the injured girl.

Grimmjow stepped in front of the three-some.

Aizen smirked at Momo's bloody body. It looked like she passed out. Toshirou took a step towards Grimmjow and threw a punch at his jaw. Toshirou's fist hit, the destined place knocking Grimmjow of his feet.

Rukia and Ichigo raced forward but were intercepted by Ulquiorra. He tripped Ichigo over with his feet and kicked Rukia in the stomach.

Aizen stuck his hands in his pockets and waltzed over to the door. Karin followed him. She raised her hand. "Ciao." she sang as she exited the room.

Ichigo propped himself up his elbows. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "What a …bitch." he gasped.

Rukia coughed and nodded.

Toshirou rolled his eyes and glanced at Momo. It was clear that she had passed out. He took a step towards her.

"Look out!" yelled Ichigo.

Toshirou quickly spun around and caught a glimpse of Ulquiorra. Before he could react, Rukia's hot contact the green-eyed man's face.

Ichigo elbowed Grimmjow's stomach.

"Tend to Momo!" Rukia yelled.

Toshirou nodded and rushed over to Momo's side. He shook her small broken body.

"Wake up Momo." he whispered. Momo groaned and Toshirou's face lit up. He propped her up on his knee as he gently called her name again, and again.

He looked at Ichigo and Rukia. They were fighting brutally. They too were covered in blood and gashes but not as much as Momo.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt. The hand tightened the grip until, it nearly chocked him. He looked at the culprit and gasped. It was Momo.

"Momo…what are you doing…" he gasped. Momo only lifted him higher into the air. Toshirou gasped loudly. Ichigo and Rukia looked at him whilst they battled their opponents. Their eyes widened.

Momo lifter Toshirou yet higher until he was a good metre of the ground. She threw him up in the air and as soon as he started to come down, she kicked him in the stomach sending him into the opposite wall.

Fragments of the wall flew everywhere. The area became extremely dusty. As soon as the dust cleared, Toshirou's figure appeared. He was jammed into the wall. He slowly tried to free himself from the structures hold. He looked forward and saw the girl that threw him into the wall. But something was different about her. She still was bloody and dirty. Her hair still hung in her eyes and around her head. But her eyes, they weren't the usual beautiful brown. They were a horrible yellow.

Her eyes were sinister and evil. They were nothing like the chocolate-eyes before. This person wasn't Momo. It couldn't be.

The person extended their hand. Toshirou's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. Her trademark pocket-knife appeared in her hand and extended into a slender long blade.

Toshirou took a step back. Behind him, he heard a shrill yelp. He saw Rukia fall to the floor, beaten by her opponent.

"Rukia!" yelled Ichigo. His eyes were blazing as he furiously punched his opponent before moving over to Rukia's. He punched the living daylights out of both men before he started to tend to his wounded girlfriend.

He dragged her over into the corner of the room. Toshirou looked up again to see Momo

edging closer to him.

'Momo' swung her blade at Toshirou. It missed by at least a millimetre but a piece of his hair was cut of.

"Pay-back." cackled the girl. It was Momo's voice, with an added rasp.

She swung again but missed. But right at that minute, she disappeared. Toshirou's eyes widened as he frantically tried to look for her.

"Too late." whispered a voice behind him. Toshirou spun around but Momo cut his thigh.

Toshirou fell to the floor clutching his bloody thigh. He looked around the room. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were unconscious. Rukia was leaning on Ichigo. Their eyes were wide as they watched Momo attacked Toshirou.

Toshirou painfully tried to avoid the sharp blade but he failed. Momo finally cornered him.

He looked straight into her eyes.

"Momo…"he whispered.

Momo froze. She grasped her hair and panted. She slowly closed her eyes and seconds later she opened them. They were the beautiful chocolate brown again.

"…Shiro-Chan…" she gasped.

A faint smile appeared on Toshirou lips as he slowly stood up intending to hug the girl he loved. But she stepped away leaving a puzzled and hurt look on Toshirou's face.

"Why…?" he asked.

"Stay away from me…I'm dangerous." she told him.

Toshirou took a step forward as Momo took a step back. She suddenly gave a low shriek and clutched her head. Toshirou quickened his pace towards her but was stopped by her blade.

Momo lifted her head. The yellow was returning to her chocolate eyes. She raised her blade and pointed it at Toshirou.

"Gomen. Toshirou Hitsugaya. Sayonara." she whispered. She raised her blade.

Toshirou eyes widened but he knew there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes waiting for the blow that would end his life.

Finally there was a sickening splat and wet blood splattered across his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N this is the shortest thing i've ever written so don't kill me. **

Blood splattered all over Toshirou's face

Blood splattered all over Toshirou's face. He didn't feel any pain. He slowly opened his eyes to observe what was happening around him. The first thing he saw was Momo. A blood-splattered Momo. He then knew why he didn't feel any pain. She had stabbed herself.

His eyes watered at the sight of the bleeding girl. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ichigo and Rukia stare open mouth at their friend. She had sacrificed herself to protect her friends.

Toshirou turned his attention back to Momo. More blood was coming out of her fresh wound. Her breaths of air were getting heavier. Her body was too much her now weak leg. They gave in as Momo fell onto her knees.

Momo gasped for air. She coughed up blood as she used her hands for support. Then she passed out. On the cold, bloody floor.

Toshirou, Ichigo and Rukia stayed still for a few seconds. Their eyes were on the unconscious girl that was bleeding profusely.

Toshirou was the first to react. He scooped up the girl and carried her bridal-style. Ichigo did the same with Rukia.

The two guards were still unconscious when they exited the nearly demolished room.


End file.
